


Love Me To Pieces

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, G!P, Past Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa have been friends for a while now. Both have feelings for the other but keep them hidden for the sake of their friendship. One Thing leads to another and they admit their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a G!P one shot but it kinda got out of hand, so here we are.   
> English is not my native tongue so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes.

They had been dancing around each other since the day they met months ago. Most of their shared friends thought that they were either screwing or in a secret relationship. Neither was true. In truth Lexa and Clarke did harbor feeling for each other, they were just too afraid that admitting these feelings for the other would result in broken hearts and broken friendships. And because they weren’t willing to risk it they respectively decided to consciously ignore their feelings.

That is until Clarke and Lexa had their usual Thursday night dinner, the night they reserved for each other, cooking and Netflix without the chill. But it wasn’t their usual Thursday. Lexa had come over to Clarke’s stressed out over some case that she was currently working on and in no mood to talk. All she wanted to do was to lie down and never get up again. Except that she knew that if she canceled on Clarke the blonde would come over to her place to try to cheer her up with corny jokes and puns. That is why she decided to put on a mask and just pretend that everything was okay and that she was having the time of her life. What Lexa didn’t account for was that Clarke was able to read her like nobody else, not even Anya was able to read her as easily. The blonde knew as soon as she shed her jacket and boots and walked into the kitchen.

“What’s wrong, Lex?” the concern Clarke felt was discernible in her voice. She knew that Lexa had the ability to never let anything business related get to her, while still giving her everything for her clients. Something just had to be wrong for her to be this distressed.

“It’s nothing.” She smiled reassuringly at her friend. “What are you making for dinner?” Lexa walked over to the pot and pan on the stove, feeling the blonde’s eyes staring holes in the back of her head. She hated it when Clarke did that because sooner or later she would spill the beans, whether she liked it or not.

“Whatever it is smells heavenly, Clarke”

“Lexa, cut the crap and tell me what’s going on so we can eat without it, whatever it is, looming over our heads. Thursdays are supposed to be our relaxation day. Which I can’t do if an angry raccoon is sitting in front of me. By the way I’ve been meaning to tell you but you have to lay off the eyeliner a bit.”

“You’re kidding, right? Because the chicks totally dig my style.” She asked slightly concerned because she hasn’t changed her make up in years and surely some of her friends would have told her if it was too much, right?

Clarke couldn’t fight the smile spreading across her face anymore. The brunette was so cute when she showed her insecurity, it was a sight even she rarely saw. “I’m sure they do. You look stunning.” Okay that was not what she wanted to say. She should have said something witty and funny but it seemed that wasn’t her brains plan. They were both just standing in the kitchen, staring at each other not saying a word. It got awkward really fast, especially considering their red cheeks at Clarke’s admission. Coughing to dispel the awkwardness a bit Lexa turned around stirring absentmindedly she chicken, at least she assumed it was chicken. She didn’t know what was wrong with her today, normally she would tease Clarke for her slip but today she couldn’t find it in her. Maybe sharing her troubles with Clarke would help them get back into their usual routine.

“It’s this case at the firm, you know?” Lexa heard Clarke hum in acknowledgement behind her. “I mean you know I usually only handle the corporate cases but Indra thought it would be good for me to take this one because she thought I’d to for the client what nobody could do for me.” Another hum from behind her but this time a little closer.

“Anyway, I met the client today and I guess it just brought memories back that I thought I had buried for good. She’s resilient I can tell, I could see it in the way she walked and behaved in my presence. When she told me how she was beaten by her foster parents, how they didn’t give her any food for days when she misbehaved…I could feel his hands on my body, the ropes chafing my wrists and I just felt so defenseless. It's stupid, I know because he can’t actually hurt me anymore but it’s…I’m…ugh…” she had started pacing without realizing, only stopping when Clarke gently touched her wrist.

It was only a brief, barely there touch but it brought her back to the presence. She smiled gratefully at Clarke. There was a time in their friendship, hell even in Lexa’s life, when she would have been ashamed to show her emotions so freely but ever since she’s met Clarke her outlook on life had changed a lot. Even though, she didn’t have a problem with showing her emotions anymore she still had a problem with being touched, after she thought about her past anyway. The blonde knew that, so instead of pulling her friend into a hug like she so desperately wanted to she looked her in the eyes, conveying her feelings into that one look, knowing that Lexa would understand.

“Do you maybe want a glass of water?” Lexa smiled at the question because it was such a Clarke thing to ask. Almost everybody she knew would either hug her, thinking it would help or offer some kind of alcohol to dull the pain her memories brought but no, Clarke offered her a glass of water because she knew that alcohol wouldn’t help in the long run. It was her way of showing Lexa her support and her way of saying that the only way to deal with the pain was to face it head on and not just bury it.

“I would love some. Thank you”

Giving her the glass of water Clarke smiled at her, those brilliant blue eyes shining as bright as the stars in the night sky. “You’re welcome, Lex. Come on let’s eat.”

 

* * *

 

After their delicious dinner Lexa did the dishes, as always when the blonde cooked. It was all domestic as fuck but they chose to ignore it, just like their obvious feelings for the other.

“I think Anya and Raven are sleeping together. They’ve been sneaking off together whenever we’re all hanging out together. I don’t think anybody else has noticed but you know how caught up Lincoln and Octavia and Bellamy and Gina are in each other, it’s disgustingly sweet.” Clarke said while playing with the rim of her wine glass. Thinking about how she and Lexa could be like that had things been different. It was something she thought about more often than she liked to admit.

“I don’t even know what to say….I guess it’s not that big of a surprise because we’re always hanging out together and everybody else is in a relationship so it’s kinda inevitable” Lexa scrubbed the plate in her hand harder to get the stain off it, hoping that Clarke wouldn’t point out that not everybody in their group was taken. It was to no avail because the next thing Clarke said made her almost drop the plate.

“Not everybody is in a relationship. We aren’t but maybe we could change that...”

“Wh-..What do you mean ‘change that’?” Lexa stuttered, her heart almost leaping out of her chest.

“Well, we’re both fairly attractive, if I dare say so myself and it probably wouldn’t be very hard for either of us to find a date and get laid. I don’t know about you but I could use the stress relief. I mean it’s not like it has to be something serious but casual dating sounds pretty good if you ask me.” Had Clarke been looking at Lexa and not the wine swirling in her glass had she realized how hurt the brunette had looked.

“It’s been so long since I’ve dated anyone that I’m not sure how to do it and then there’s work. I barely have enough time for all of you, how would I handle everything? Would I even find someone?”

“Of course you would, Clarke. Anybody would be lucky to call you their girlfriend. You’re incredibly smart and beautiful and kind and humble and funny and have I mentioned beautiful?”

Clarke bit her lip, there was something she wanted to ask Lexa but she didn’t know how to. Meanwhile Lexa continued to compliment her “…and you’re such an amazing artist, I can’t even draw a stick figure and you’re always helping all of us without even thinking about yourself and ….” Lexa continued but Clarke interrupted her. “Lexa”

As if woken from a trance Lexa shook her head and blinked a few times, staring confused at the blonde that was now standing beside her and not sitting at the kitchen island. She was standing so close that she could feel Clarke’s body heat against her skin. It made the hairs on her arms stand up. She heard Clarke lean in to whisper sadly into her ear.

“If I’m such an amazing person how come that the one person I’m interested in, have been interested in for months, hasn’t asked me out yet?” They both knew who Clarke was talking about but that didn’t stop Lexa from panicking for a moment. When she felt the blonde’s fingers ghosting over her arm she swallowed thickly. Clarke’s fingers continued their journey to Lexa’s shoulder blades, gently tracing the protruding bones.

“Lexa?” she couldn’t answer the blonde, not when her voice was so husky and close to her ear, not when she tried so hard to maintain her composure. She already had to deal with the ever growing bulge in her pants. Clarke’s other hand settled on her hip bone, pulling the brunette into the blonde. Lexa’s back was now pressed against Clarke’s full breasts. They could feel each other’s ragged breaths. When the hand that was on her shoulder moved to her ribcage, outlining every single rib before it settled on her breast.

“Clarke...” she moaned and leaned her head back against the blonde’s shoulders. “We really shouldn’t”

“Tell me one valid reason and I swear I will stop” Clarke said while her left hand wandered down to Lexa’s pants, stroking the bulge over the denim of her jeans. It coaxed a moan out of Lexa “Claarke…”

“I’m waiting Lexa.”

Taking a deep breath to clear her brain she tried her best to speak in a calm and confident voice, they voice she used on her clients. “If we do that, we can never go back...”

“You’re not really helping your argument, Lex” the stroking got firmer.

“…We can never be just friends, do you want that, Clarke?” her pants were becoming tighter and tighter, she would have to put a stop to this before there would be no turning back.

Clarke sighed loudly before she said what’s been on her mind for a while now, “I’m not sure I can continue with how things are right now, I- we can’t continue like this. It just hurts too much to see you every day, to cuddle with you, to fall asleep with you on the couch while watching Netflix.” the blonde’s hands started to retreat.

“Clarke…” she whispered sadly.

“No, don’t. I know that you want to, I can feel it and not just now but I feel it every Thursday. Either admit it or continue to ignore everything that is between us but know that if you do I will walk away right now. But please don’t do that to me because it would break my heart and I’m not sure if could put it back together.” Clarke was glad that Lexa couldn’t see the tears streaming down her face even though her voice probably gave her away.

Lexa didn’t say anything for a while and Clarke took that as her answer, so she awkwardly took her hands off of the silent brunette and walked away. She tried her best to hold her sobs in but as soon as she crossed the threshold sobs wrecked her body, her legs not able to support her weight anymore gave out under her and she slumped to the door.

She no longer cared that she wasn’t alone, that the person responsible for her breakdown was still in the same room, still unmoving. All she wanted to do was lie in her bed buried in blankets and sleep until it stopped hurting.

At first she didn’t hear it but then it got louder and she heard the desperate call, “Clarke!”

Lexa had come out of her fear induced stupor, thinking that her friend had left for good, not thinking about the fact that it was Clarke’s apartment. She turned around quickly to sprint after the blonde if necessary but found her crumpled on the ground instead. It broke her heart to see her like that, the usually so strong and confident blonde curled into a small ball on the ground.

She made her way to Clarke as slowly and quietly as she could. Wiping her own tears out of her eyes with the sleeves of her pullover, not caring one bit for the clothing article.

“Clarke, please look at me” she whispered hoarsely but all she got in response was another round of heartbreaking sobs. “Come on, please just look at me, babe” the pet name just slipped out. Never had the seriously called the other ‘babe’ or ‘baby’ or anything else, when they said it it was always a joke but right now it definitely wasn’t a joke. Lexa was as serious as one could be.

Realizing that Clarke wouldn’t or couldn’t listen to her unnerved her a bit so she gripped the blonde’s chin as gently as possible so that Clarke had to look up at her.

“I will never leave you again, I promise.” Lexa said with as much conviction as she could, fully intending to keep her promise. “Come on let’s get you to bed” without waiting for any kind of acknowledgement she pulled Clarke into her arms and carried her bridal style into her bedroom.

The blonde was so still in her arms, except for the occasional sobs. She hadn’t resisted against Lexa when she picked her up, nor had she helped in any way. Once they arrived in the bedroom she positioned Clarke in the middle of her bed and started to undress her. The blonde hadn’t responded to her when asked if it was okay for Lexa to undress her so Lexa just went ahead and did it as non-sexually as possible.

When she was finished and the blonde in a loose shirt under the blanket she lay down next to her but on top of the blanket and said “Clarke, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me? I don’t know what I’d do without you. Please just say something” she pleaded with tears streaming down her eyes.

“Okay” it was barely audible but Lexa had been waiting for it and was incredibly relieved to her the affirmation. What exactly Clarke was affirming was irrelevant, all that mattered right then and there was the fact that she was speaking to the brunette which meant that she didn’t hate her, completely.

“Okay” Lexa said and let out a small but happy laugh. She pulled Clarke against her so that she was nestled into her said with the brunette’s arm protectively wrapped around her back.

Soon after Clarke’s breath evened out, once she was sure that she was fast asleep Lexa kissed the top of her head and whispered “I love you”.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea how that happened and how y'all will like it but I'll put it out there anyway.  
> Thank you for the comments and kudos, they are much appreciated.

When Lexa woke up the sun was just rising on the horizon. She had always been an early riser, not really needing an alarm clock to wake her up. Clarke on the other hand was, as far as Lexa knew, a very heavy sleeper, practically comatose. On a normal Friday morning Lexa would get up, gather her spare clothes out of Clarke’s closet and head to the bathroom to shower. Now she wasn’t so sure what to do because she didn’t want the blonde to wake up while she was in the shower thinking that she had left her. Not when she had promised her just hours ago that she wouldn’t leave her.

As luck would have it Clarke woke up only moments after Lexa. Groaning at the sunlight shining her eyes she buried her head into the crook of the brunette’s neck, successfully escaping not only the bright light but the reality of the situation. A few hours ago she had been groping Lexa through her jeans, fully intending to reach inside the jeans and stroke Lexa’s dick. She had to press her thighs together just at the thought of having the brunette in her hand. But then she rejected her and Clarke could still feel the pain from the previous night. It has been a long time since she had cried like that, which spoke volumes about her feelings for the brunette.

Deciding to face her problems she lifted her head, only to realize how tangled she and Lexa were. Lexa was laying on her back while Clarke had at some point of the night kicked the blanket away so that she could drape her leg over Lexa’s. Her arms were wrapped around her torso, clutching her tightly. She probably would have been embarrassed if they didn’t wake up like that every time they slept next to each other.

“Morning” Clarke said with a raspy voice.

“Hey” Lexa replied softly with her eyes still closed. Unlike Clarke she didn’t like to face her problems head on, emotional ones anyway.

“About last night….I’m sorry I was so….forward”

Lexa shifted so that she could face Clarke without being blinded by the sun. When she felt it was safe to open her eyes she looked at Clarke to see the sunlight shining down on her fair hair, shrouding her in a golden halo. Her breath hitched in her throat and it took all over energy not to ask the blonde if she was an angel.

“If anyone has to apologize it’s me, Clarke. I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“No, it’s okay. If you don’t want to be with me I’m not going to force you and it wasn’t my intention to do so.” Clarke didn’t look her in the eyes, she couldn’t not when she was trying to let Lexa go.

“What you don’t understand is that it’s not you it’s me. Clarke, what I said about you, I meant it all. Whoever is dumb enough not to realize how amazing you are doesn’t deserve you. And I want to be with you, believe me but look at you and then look at me. I’m broken. It wouldn’t work out and I’m afraid to lose you.” Lexa tried to find the right words but she couldn’t so she had to hope that Clarke understood.

“God, it’s painful to see how little you think of yourself, Lex. When I look at you I don’t see someone broken, I see a beautiful woman trying to live with things most people can’t even imagine and as horrible as these things are they made you who you are. Someone worthy of love and friendship and loyalty and I want to be the person to give you all of that and more. Please stop to think like that, it’s very unbecoming of your character.” The way Clarke talked about her melted her heart, with so much love that it almost hurt. The way she smiled at her, the way she looked at her made Lexa realize that maybe Clare knew what she was doing, who she was giving her heart to.

“Clarke….” She half whispered half moaned, because the only thing she wanted to do was kiss her senseless but she wouldn’t do so without permission.

“What?” Clarke whispered back with a coy expression on her face.

“Can I kiss you? “The uncertainty in her voice was easily discernible but she didn’t let that deter her.

“I thought you would never ask but don’t think we’re done talking about yesterday.”

“Yes, Ma’am” Lexa mock saluted Clarke before rolling over to capture soft lips between her own, morning breath be damned.

At first their kiss was slow, both taking their time exploring the other’s mouth before coming up for some much needed air. They continued to kiss, Lexa’s tongue demanding entry which Clarke oh so willingly granted her. She moaned at the feeling of their tongues dancing with each other, she put her fingers into Lexa’s hair pulling her even closer than before.

Soon enough their kisses grew more heated, the brunette’s hands started wandering to full breasts, kneading them until Clarke moaned into their connected mouths. In retaliation she pressed open mouthed kisses to Lexa’s prominent jaw, sucking at her pulse point, effectively marking her.

“Maybe we should take it a bit slower...” Lexa moaned out when Clarke was nibbling at her collar bone.

“Definitely” the blonde said in between kisses, making her way towards Lexa’s breasts.

“..talk about what this means and oh God! Do that again” she yelled when Clarke tweaks her nipple while simultaneously grinding her hips against Lexa’s erection.

“God, you’re gorgeous when you do that.” Lexa whispered against Clarke’s ear. Right about now both had totally forgotten about taking things slow, maybe talking about things first. They were too lost in each other. Clarke started to thrust her hips against the brunette’s member, both moaning against the friction until it wasn’t enough and they needed to feel skin.

Clarke pulled Lexa up in a sitting position so that it was easier to shed her T-shirt, as soon as the shirt was gone she pushed Lexa down again kissing her briefly on the mouth before moving south to her breasts. She kissed the left while kneading the right one and switched sides when she was done with the left. “You’re beautiful” Clarke whispered while trailing down Lexa’s toned stomach.

Soon she reached the waistband of the brunette’s boxer shorts, her erection forming a formidable tent. With one quick pull Lexa’s dick bounced free and Clarke couldn’t help but let out a low moan at the size. She couldn’t wait to have Lexa inside of her, she couldn’t imagine how worked up the brunette must be so she quickly slid down on the bed but not before smirking at Lexa and giving her a brief peck on the lips. Now she could fully concentrate on the beautiful penis in front of her.

She wrapped her hand around the proud erection in front of her and started a slow but firm stroke, observing Lexa opening and closing her mouth several times. When she decided enough was enough she leaned down to press a kiss against the huge head. Opening her mouth slowly she took the head between her lips and started sucking slightly.

Meanwhile Lexa had a hard time not to grip Clarke’s hair and push her down further on her cock. When the blonde started to lick the shaft while also massaging her already sensitive balls she moaned loudly.

“Claarkee….”she bend her knees and raised her hips, wanting more of Clarke’s mouth on her. Lexa gripped the headboard behind her, her pleasure quickly overwhelming her.

“God babe if you don’t stop I will AHHH come!” she screamed into the air when she felt Clarke taking all of her into her mouth, sucking with vigor. They both knew she was about to come when Clarke suddenly released her dick with a pop and sent an apologetic smile at her. She growled at the denied orgasm but was curious to see what the blonde would do next.

Clarke finally pulled off her own shirt, displaying full breasts with pert nipples practically begging to be ravished but she shot Lexa a look that said ‘later’ so the brunette only nodded and swallowed hard.

The shirt was followed by her black slip, which was completely ruined. Her hand travelled down to the engorged bundle of nerves to play with it while Lexa could only watch. The blonde moaned when her circles around her clit became more forceful.

“Baby, please.” Lexa couldn’t hold back anymore. She had to feel Clarke’s tight cunt around her, if it is the last thing she does and Clarke obliges because the next thing she knows she’s straddling her and sliding back and forth on her dick.

“God, you’re big. I couldn’t have imagined you this big in my wildest dreams” she breathes out just before she grinds her clit onto Lexa’s pubic bone.

“Ohh!!”

“Clarke!” Lexa growls forcefully.

“You’ve made me so wet, babe. I’m going to do it.”

"What about protection?"

"Don't worry I'm on the pill, babe." Clarke was happy that Lexa was still able to think about something as important as safety during sex, luckily in their case it wasn't necessary.

She takes Lexa into her hands and places her head at her entrance. Taking a deep breath in before forcefully taking Lexa’s full length in one thrust.

“FUUCK!!” she screamed and clenched tightly around Lexa. Clarke had definitely underestimated Lexa’s length and girth but she didn’t regret it one bit.

She raised her hips again so that only Lexa’s head was still inside of her, this time she pulled the brunette’s hands from the headboard and placed them on her hips. Clarke’s hands rested on the headboard for balance and that she could thrust more forcefully. When both were in place she took another deep breath and mentally prepared herself for Lexa’s massive dick and the resulting stretch. She looked at Lexa underneath her and gave her a slight nod that was immediately returned.

Then she drove down again and she could feel Lexa bottom out inside of her. The feeling was indescribable, her inner walls were burning from the stretch but as soon as she relaxed a little she raised her hips again and repeated the motions crying out loudly every time.

Lexa wasn’t fairing much better, Clarke wrapped around her was the most incredible sensation she had ever felt. With every thrust Clarke clenched around her even more tightly, it felt as if …. It felt wonderful. The image of Clarke riding her with abandon, her full breasts bouncing with every thrust burning itself into her memory.

They continued their brutal pace not making any pauses, too happy to finally have each other like this when they’ve both craved it for so long.

“Uhn!” Clarke drove down again, her head thrown back and her eyes screwed shut.

“You’re” she raised her hips and braced herself.

“Uuuhn!” drove down yet again but this time Lexa pulled her down on with her hands on her hips. Clarke stayed like that for a short moment to feel the almost painful burn of her muscles.

“Beauti-“she raised her hips.

“Ahhh God!!” and drove down again, Lexa’s hand gripping her hips tightly. They were both close, Clarke knew, she could feel it in the way the member inside her twitched every time she drove down. So she changed their pace a bit, loving it how Lexa let her decide everything without so much as a sound.

She leaned forward, laying on Lexa’s torso with just her arms supporting her weight. Instinctively Lexa angled her legs and waited for Clarke to start again. And oh boy did she start.

Lexa has never been ridden this good. Her dick continuously put pressure on Clarke’s G-spot, making her moan loudly with every thrust. Clarke started to squeeze her tightly until their rocking became unsteady, their labored breathing the only sound except for the slapping of wet flesh against wet flesh and the occasional cries of pleasure.

“Lexa…I’m about to…” she couldn’t finish her sentence when she felt her orgasm approach. It spurred her on and she started to drive down harder, forgetting their sloppy rhythm.

“Just one more time, baby...” she drives down hard with Lexa’s help and clenches down around the shaft inside of her.

“One mooore!” she cries out and with on final, hard thrust she comes hard around Lexa. Taking her with her over the edge as her cunt repeatedly flexes around the dick inside of her.

Clarke can feel Lexa’s come shooting inside of her, prolonging her orgasm for a few moments until both of them are completely spent and not able to move from their current positions.

“That was….” Lexa took a deep breath before continuing, “…probably the best…”

“Fuck ever, I know.” Clarke finishes her sentence and they can’t help but laugh a little. The laughter stops when Lexa pulls out of Clarke’s dripping pussy.

“You are huge” she moans when Lexa slipped out of her. “How come you never told how huge you are?” Clarke asked curiously.

“Because that is exactly the kind of stuff you talk about with the girl you have a crush on who also happens to be your best friend. ‘Hey Clarke, I have a huge dick, do you maybe want to go out with me?’ Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“Maybe I didn’t think that one through.”

They just lay there for a while, Lexa tracing lines over Clarke’s back absentmindedly while staring at the ceiling. Clarke was still on top of her too spent and comfortable to move.

“So you have a crush on me?” she mumbled lazily into the crook of Lexa’s neck, automatically smiling at the brunette’s admission. It was a great feeling to know that her own crush wasn’t unreciprocated, that maybe something serious between them was a possibility.

“Yeah…I do”

“How long?” Clarke asked when she rolled off of Lexa’s body, her arm supporting her head so that she could look down at Lexa.

The brunette mumbled something incoherently and groaned. Clarke enjoyed watching her squirm underneath her gaze.

“Come again?”

“Ugh I hate you. Why are you doing this to me? I thought we were friends” Lexa whined, not able to meet Clarke’s eyes.

“If you tell me I’ll tell you.” Lexa shook her head a no, which prompted Clarke to lean down and kiss her collar bone gently.

“Clarke, don’t do this please?” she begged, not so secretly enjoying the feeling of Clarke’s lips against her skin.

“Tell me, Lexa” Clarke snaked her hand down to her semi hard dick, gently stroking it until she heard Lexa moan.

“Months”

“How many?” the strokes got harder with the revealed information.

“eight…” she whispered. Clarke smiled broadly at her and continued to stroke the now hard dick.

“We’ve only known each other for six.” The idea of Lexa crushing on her even before they met turned her on.

“Please, Clarke” she moaned when the strokes continued, her breathing erratic.

“Please what, Lexa?”

“Stop” Clarke was surprised to hear that. She had expected something like ‘fuck me’ but not that Lexa wanted her to stop. Nevertheless, she respected the brunette’s wishes and let go of her dick.

“You alright?” she asked slightly concerned because Lexa’s breathing had turned labored really fast even though they had just started. Noticing the slightly panicked expression of her lover she settled her right hand across the brunette’s heart, feeling it beat frantically against her rib cage.

“Lexa breathe. In one, two, three, four, five and out one, two, three, four, five, just like that. In and out.” She tried to calm the panicked with a breathing technique that worked for many patients with frequent panic attacks. Clarke could tell that Lexa was trying hard to calm her breathing but it was to no avail. She pulled her into a sitting position, rubbing her back slowly while continuing to count out loud.

Slowly but surely the brunette’s breath became more even. Clarke continued counting anyways to make sure that she wouldn’t start hyperventilating again.

“Thanks” Lexa said after a while. Looking sideways at Clarke kneeling next to her.

“You okay?” she asked still worried about her friend…lover?

“I am now. Sorry for ruining the mood.” She said when she settled back down again.

“Don’t apologize, I should have noticed something was wrong. What triggered it?”

“I…I’m…” Lexa was visibly uncomfortable.

“You don’t have to tell me, it’s alright if you don’t want to talk about it.” She gently caressed her cheek while smiling reassuringly.

“I want to tell you it’s just really embarrassing, so please don’t laugh.”

“I promise, I won’t.”

“Okay so the thought of you knowing that I’ve had a crush on you for eight months, longer than we actually know each other, kinda was the reason. I just head this image of you in my head laughing at me and… I don’t know how to explain it…” she said with her eyes closed fearing Clarke’s reaction.

“Look at me, Lexa.” Lexa slowly turned her head to the side.

“I’m not laughing at you. It’s actually kind of cute that you had a crush on me two months before we even met.”

“It is?”

“Totally.” Clarke said grinning like the Cheshire cat. “It really is”

“So does that mean you have a crush on me too?”

“I have and before you ask, from the moment we met”

They both grinned at each other like the idiots they were.

“Does that mean I get to kiss you now?” Lexa asked bashfully. She’s always so uncertain when it came to the blonde, maybe it was because she never had anything like this before, maybe not. In the end it didn’t really matter because Clarke was what she wanted and she was willing to enter unchartered waters.

“If you want to”

“Hell yes” Lexa answered quickly, immediately rolling on to of Clarke and kissing her with a passion. They moaned into the kiss but before they could lose themselves inside each other Clarke’ alarm clock rang, reminding them that they had responsibilities, that there were things to be done.

“I’m so, so, so sorry Lex but I really have to go.” Clarke said when she looked at her bedside table to see that it was eight o’clock already and that her shift started in an hour. Jumping off the bed with one last longing look at her bed and the woman laying inside.

“Go get ready! I’ll make some coffee while you shower.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll shower when I’m home.”

 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later Clarke stepped into the kitchen with still damp hair and her scrubs on. “We should probably talk about… whatever this is soon. I’m not sure whether I’m free for lunch but I’ll text you as soon as I know, okay?”

Lexa just stared at her for a while before answering “Yeah, that’d probably be for the best, besides being in public might help not getting off track, you know?”

“I know exactly what you mean.” Clarke smirked before she wrapped her arms around Lexa and pulled her close. It seemed like they just had to touch each other now that they knew they could. Pressing her lips against Lexa’s neck she started to nibble on her collar bone just like she did in bed, this time she moved to the brunette’s pulse point, biting down hard enough to leave a mark for everyone to see. She knew that it was childish but she couldn’t resist the temptation.

“Clarke, you need to stop or we’re going to be late. Indra will kill me if I’m late and look like I was attacked by a leech. Thank you by the way for that.”

“You’re welcome, Lex” Clarke said with an innocent smile before taking the coffee that Lexa offered her.

“Do you want me to drop you off?”

“Mhm would be great, thank you. I have a question for you”

“Shoot… actually don’t do that I might get hit and die” she said sweetly her anger over Delphine’s death still fresh.

“I can’t believe you’re still hung up on that. We don’t actually know if she’s dead or not and from a medical stand point she could’ve survived that.”

“Well, excuse me for having a pronounced sense of justice as a Harvard educated lawyer.”

“Lex, it’s just a TV show no reason to get all defensive”

“It’s just unfair that’s all” Lexa said frowning at the thought.

“Come on, it’s time for you to make the world a better place.” Clarke grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

Once they arrived at the hospital they didn’t know what to do. Would it be inappropriate for them to kiss each other goodbye? Should they hug or just wave? Before it could get even more awkward Clarke leaned over the middle console and pressed her lips to the corner of Lexa’s mouth.

“I’ll see you later, okay?” she said and got out of the car.

Even though, it was a cliché thing to do Lexa touched her lips where Clarke’s had been moments ago and whispered goodbye despite the fact that the blonde was already inside the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos and stuff. It really blows my mind to think that people actually like the stuff I write.   
> If anyone wants to see a particular scene just tell me and I'll see what I can do

_**Dr. Clarke Griffin: I’m free at 2pm you wanna meet at the hospital cafeteria?** _

_**Lexa Woods: I’ll bring Chinese takeout. The usual?** _

_**Dr. Clarke Griffin: Yes, please.** _

 

When 2 pm came around Lexa was sitting on their usual table in the cafeteria her legs bouncing up and down. She had been a nervous wreck all day long. Only thinking about Clarke above her, riding her like there’s no tomorrow and their talk and the possible outcome.

She didn’t want to lose Clarke which was why she hid her feelings in the first place but she wasn’t sure if she was ready for a relationship with her either. Lexa checked her watch again 2.05 pm Clarke was late. Not that Lexa blamed her, she knew how busy the blonde was and wouldn’t hold it against her. Especially considering that she herself had often stood Clarke spontaneously up because she was too busy to take a break.

“Lexa, it’s good to see you. Are you meeting with Clarke?” Lexa turned around to see Clarke’s mom Abby standing behind her.

“Yes, we’re supposed to have lunch together. Do you want to sit?”

“No, thank you. I have to be back upstairs in a few. Anyway, last time I checked she was still in surgery but that over an hour ago, I’m sure she’ll be done soon. See you around.”

The thing about Abby was that she always seemed to know more than she let on. Lexa was sure that she didn’t have to be upstairs in a few minutes but was grateful for the chance to sort her confusing feelings until Clarke showed up.

She was once again interrupted but this time by the right Griffin who didn’t hesitate to take the seat opposite her.

“So how’s your day so far?” Clarke asked while she grabbed one of the takeout boxes.

“The usual, although I have to wear my hair open so no one can see the hickey on my neck. Thank you again.” She said when she opened her own box and started to pick at the food. She wasn’t even hungry, her nervousness overshadowing any kind of hunger she might have felt. Clarke on the other hand was obviously starving because she scarfed her food down and was finished within minutes. It was something she had learned during her residency because you could never know when the next opportunity to eat would arise.

“Well, I think it looks good on you.”

“The bruise or my hair?”

“Both. You should wear your hair like that more often.”

Lexa nodded, never comfortable when the blonde complimented her. She poked her food a bit before deciding that she wouldn’t eat it anyway and pushed it away.

“Lex, you don’t have to worry. We’re going to be fine.” Clarke said, taking Lexa’s hands into her own. Her thumb stroking the back of her hand gently.

“We will?”

“Yeah we will be. Let’s just talk and see where it leads us, alright?”

Lexa nodded curtly.

“Right so… I think we’ve established that we have feelings for each other and we’ve already acted on them so I guess the big question is whether we will continue to do that or not. Do you want to?”

“I’m not sure if I can be in a relationship. I’m not good with that whole stuff… I don’t want to lose you because I’m a screw up.” Clarke held her hands up to silence her.

“Before you say anything else that might make me angry because how can someone as intelligent as you be so stupid? Lexa, I’ve told you before that you’re not a screw up, that you aren’t damaged goods or anything like that. We all have shit to deal with in life and I know that what you’ve been through is horrible but you haven’t let that hinder you in the past so don’t start now.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “I get that you don’t want to get hurt or lose me because I don’t want to either but think about it. All of our friends thought that we were in a secret relationship until we convinced them otherwise. We already behave like we’re in a relationship sans the kissing and sex. So how about we just continue to do things like they are without hiding our feelings for each other.”

Lexa considered this. When she thought about it Clarke was right and what she was saying made complete sense, it also lessened her panic considerably. It also made her feel kind of stupid.

“Well, if you put it like that…” she looked at Clarke and smiled. Suddenly she was sure that she could do it, she could be in a relationship with the blonde without screwing up too much.

“Great now that that is settled we can go back to lunch.”

“I’m not hungry” Lexa said, still not in the mood even after the tension has left her body.

However, Clarke wouldn’t take a no for an answer. “You need to eat, you already eat too little.”

“Excuse me? I’ll let you know that I eat plenty.” Lexa said indignantly.

“Sure you do, babe.”

“I like it when you call me babe.”

“Don’t change the subject. You’re going to eat that and I’m going to sit here and watch.” Clarke leaned back into the chair, trying to find a more comfortable position. She’s been observing Lexa’s eating habits ever since she realized how thin the brunette actually was. It was part of the reason why she insisted that they ate together on Thursdays and at least once a week during lunch. The time she could spent with Lexa was another major reason but that didn’t matter right now because she was really worried about the brunette.

“I think that there are actually people who get turned on by watching people eat, Clarke. Should I be worried?” Lexa grumbled when she grabbed the box again. She couldn’t believe that Clarke was forcing her to eat. It’s not like she had an eating disorder or anything, she just occasionally forgot to eat.

When she took her first bite she looked at Clarke and raised an eyebrow. “Go on, there’s still a lot left and I have time, which we could spent with more…pleasurable activities but I guess that’ll have to wait.”

“You’re mean.” Lexa said between bites.

“I’m giving you an incentive.”

“No, you’re teasing me. We don’t have the time, also we’re in the hospital.”

Clarke could only shake her head and click disapprovingly at Lexa’s ignorance. There were worse places than on call rooms to have sex in.

“So what? Do you really think that people don’t have sex in the hospital? Just last week I walked in on Maya and Jasper while-…”

“Do not, under any circumstances, finish that sentence or I might puke.” Clarke raised her hands in surrender but couldn’t help chuckling ant Lexa’s obvious discomfort. It was too easy to tease her.

“Anywaay…” Clarke drawled out. “Back to business. You’re right we don’t have enough time buuut I’m free after my shift ends. Maybe, if you want to, we can come over to my place before we meet up at Raven’s and I’ll see what I can do about that incentive we’ve been talking about.”

Lexa could feel the excitement coursing through her veins. She had been on edge the whole day their morning activities still fresh on her mind and the fact that Clarke had left in the middle of a make out session that left her all hot and bothered.

“Please don’t tell me you have a 24 hour shift.”

“I’m out of here around eight and we don’t have to be at Raven’s till ten or so, which gives us about two hours if we get there a little later.”

“God I wish I could kiss you right now.” Lexa said disappointed.

“Just a few more hours and I’ll be all yours.” Her hand moved atop Lexa’s and patted it gently.

“I can’t wait” and with that she put the last bite into her mouth and smiled proudly at Clarke. After the first few bites she had actually started to enjoy her lunch, obviously hungrier than she initially thought. Not that she would ever admit that to Clarke, she had the feeling the blonde knew already anyways.

“I’m proud of you, Lex” she said just before her pager went off to signal her that she was needed upstairs. “I have to go now”

“I’ll pick you up. That way we’ll safe time.”

“Amazing. See you then” The blonde turned around and quickly walked to the staircase. She couldn’t wait for her shift to be over.

Lexa watched her go, admiring her as until the blonde was out of sight. It was going to be a long day. She dreaded going back to the office, not in the mood to deal with clueless interns and lazy associates. Sometimes she hated her job.

Luckily it wasn’t as bad as she’d expected, maybe the universe took pity on her. She looked at her clock and realized she still had an hour left till eight which meant that she could pack her things and go in 30 minutes. As usual she was the last one at the office even Indra had left already to go to a kickboxing class. Deciding that she wouldn’t get anything done anyway Lexa packed her things and headed to her car. She would figure out what to do with the extra 30 minutes.

Her cell rang when she got in the car. It was Raven.

_**Raven Reyes: could u bring some beer?** _

_**The Commander: how many do you want?** _

_**Raven Reyes: dunno. its only you, O, anya, the princess and me.** _

_**The Commander: will do** _

_**Looks like she knew what she would do before driving to the hospital.** _

 

* * *

 

Lexa arrived at the hospital at 7.59. At exactly eight Clarke exited the building with a huge smile plastered on her face when she saw Lexa leaning against the passenger door.

“You know I can open the door by myself, right?”

“Yeah but if I’d stayed in the car I wouldn’t be able to do that.” Lexa answered before she gave Clarke a kiss on the lips. Their lips moved effortlessly against each other before Clarke pulled back and looked around.

“Nobody saw, relax.” She said somewhat irritated. While she was relatively inexperienced in the whole relationship department she knew that showing affection, even in public, was common. She had observed it often enough with her friends.

“I don’t want to hide this, Lex. I just have to get used to it, alright?” Clarke explained when she saw the frown on Lexa’s face.

“Okay.”

Lexa opened the door waiting for Clarke to get in before she rounded the car and opened her own door. It was awkward between them, something that usually didn’t happen to them. Ever since they met it had been easy going when they were interacting with each other but now that they’d talked about their feelings and were in a relationship things started to get uncomfortable. Maybe this whole thing wasn’t such a great idea after all.

“I know what you’re thinking and it’s not true.” Clarke said.

“No you’re not” Lexa challenged.

“You’re thinking that being in a relationship with me is a mistake. That it would’ve been better to just stay friends but I disagree. Just because we aren’t used to it yet doesn’t mean that we never will get used to it.” she knew that she had hit the nail on the head when she saw Lexa clenching her jaw.

“How do you do it?” Lexa asked astonished that the blonde knew what she was thinking.

“I know you better than you know yourself” she smirked at Lexa.

“Prove it.” The brunette challenged, knowing exactly how competitive Clarke could be. Her face was void of any emotions that could give away what she was thinking about, Raven always called it her Commander face.

“Okay, if you really want to.”

“Quit stalling and tell me what I’m thinking about.” Lexa looked at her briefly before looking at the road ahead again.

“You’re thinking about that one time we were at Anya’s place with the others and made a drinking game out of who wants to be a millionaire. Every time someone wouldn’t know the answer or got it wrong they had to do a shot. When someone answered correctly they could choose someone that had to do a shot.” Clarke had to grin at the memory, it was one of the firsts times that they had met all together.

“You didn't know that I was the unbeaten champion of the game so you challenged me even though everybody told you that you didn't stand a chance against me. After you puked your guts out you passed out in the tub. It was hilarious." She grinned triumphantly when Lexa huffed.

"Seriously, how do you do that?"

"I told you, I know you better than you know yourself."

Lexa looked out of the window but snapped her head back when she had an idea.

"Okay then tell me about myself"

"You sure you want me to do that? Because if you're in a bad mood afterwards and ruin our plans I'll tell Raven who borrowed her favorite screwdriver without asking and then lost it"

Lexa considered briefly, there was a good chance that she'd be in a bad mood, she's always been a sore loser. But nothing could stop her from sleeping with Clarke tonight not even her ego.

"I promise"

"Just remember what happens when you break it."

With the current traffic they would arrive later than they originally anticipated but still with enough time to spare before they had to go.

"Okay so I'll ask you questions about myself that you have to answer. For every wrong answer you have to give me a kiss. Sound good?"

"Seems like I can't lose."

"Ready?"

"Ready" and so it began.

"What's my favorite animated movie?"

"Easy enough, the lion king" Clarke answered quickly.

"That was an easy one, I would've been disappointed if you didn't know that. What shoe size do I wear?"

"7.5 or 8 depending on the shoes"

"How could you possibly know that?" Lexa asked incredulously.

"You wanted to borrow my shoes a while ago but they didn't fit. You ended up taking Anya's even though they were too big, because she has a size 9 and I know that because we went shoe shopping last week."

She was impressed, not only did Clarke her shoe size but Anya's as well. If someone had asked her how big her best friend's feet were she wouldn't have had an answer except that they were big.

"You should have been a detective. How the fuck is that attentive?"

"I am, obviously and I told you you’d lose. Next question?”

Lexa had to pick something difficult, she couldn’t lose.

“Okay how about my most embarrassing experience.”

“That’s unfair. How am I supposed to choose? You do so many embarrassing things.”

It was true. Lexa was not only an easily embarrassed person but embarrassment seemed to follow her wherever she went. There were so many things Clarke could choose it really wasn’t fair but she needed to win and hopefully the blonde would at least get this one wrong.

“Was it the first time you were in court and had an erection?”

She didn’t even know what to say she had never told anyone that story. The only person that knew was Anya and that was because she was there. That bitch…

“I can’t believe she told you. She told me she would never tell anyone! I’m going to kill her later.” Lexa exclaimed. Now she was angry. Not only did Clarke get the question right but she’s been betrayed by her best friend. She would totally kick ass later that night.

“Don’t be angry at her, babe. She was drunk when she told us.” Clarke tried to calm her just when Lexa entered the garage of her apartment building.

“Who else knows?!”

“Not many” she tried to evade the answer because she knew that Lexa was fuming.

“Clarke” she growled out because her patience was running thin. Even though, it wasn’t the blonde’s fault.

“The usual clique and my mom” she whispered, hoping against hope that Lexa wouldn’t hear. Of course she did heard and Clarke knew then and there that her plans for the night were ruined.

This was only confirmed when Lexa got out of the car and slammed the door shut so hard that the car shook. She knew that this whole game had been a bad idea. With a loud sigh she got out of the car and made her way over to Lexa who was staring at the walls like she would tear them apart with her bare hands.

“Lexa, please.” Clarke said when she came up behind her, purposely not touching the upset brunette. “It doesn’t matter. What happened to you could have happened to anyone, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Could we please not talk about it?”

Clarke decided that it was better to let it be for a while before addressing the subject again. Even if she had originally planned on telling Raven about the screwdriver she wouldn’t do so now, not after seeing how upset Lexa was. There would be a more appropriate time for to cash in.

The elevator ride up was filled with tense silence. Clarke knew that her girlfriend didn’t like to be touched when she was upset and normally she would try to calm her with word but Lexa had made it abundantly clear that she didn’t want to talk.

“Let’s watch some documentary and cuddle on the couch. We don’t have to go if you don’t feel like it.”

“I don’t want to ruin the night any more” Lexa said, disappointed at herself for being so affected by the situation. The last 24 hours were a huge emotional rollercoaster for her and she didn’t do emotions very well.

“You’re not. Netflix does sound kinda tempting and I’m still sore from our morning activity.” She said when she opened the door to her apartment.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” Lexa muttered with a pout.

“Well, I mean kind of. But I don’t care what we do as long as we’re together. Also, I didn’t lie about me being sore.”

“You’re such a sap” In the last few moments her mood had become significantly better, Clarke just had that effect on her.

“Nah, just honest.”

“Can we watch one about squids?” Lexa asked hopefully.

“Of course we can, even if I know that you’ve watched every single one available.” The blonde gave her a kiss on the forehead before going into the kitchen. Lexa would never not be impressed by Clarke.


	4. Chapter 4

They were laying on the couch when the doorbell rang, the blonde had fallen asleep shortly after they’d settled into a comfy position. Clarke had texted Raven earlier, telling her that she was tired after her shift at the hospital while Lexa told Raven that she was still busy at the office. Surprisingly the girl seemed to accept their excuses without any doubts. They should have known that their friends wouldn’t believe them.

Lexa entangled herself from the sleeping beauty, trying not to wake her. Clarke hadn’t been lying when she said that she was tired. She looked through the peephole to have her suspicions confirmed. In front of Clarke’s door were Raven, Octavia and Anya with blankets, all kinds of unhealthy snacks and alcohol. She opened the door cautiously.

“Look guys, it’s Lexa. What a surprise to see you here!” Raven remarked sarcastically. They pushed through the door, effectively shoving Lexa out of the way.

“I’m hurt Lexa. I really am. How could you not show up when you were supposed to bring the alcohol?” Octavia said dramatically touching her heart to emphasize her pain.

“Sorry. Forgot about the beer. Here are my car keys, you can go get the beer and leave again. Problem solved.” It was no serious attempt to get rid of her friends, she knew that now that they were there that they would stay. There was nothing she could do.

“Ouch. Now that really did hurt my feelings. I thought you were my friend”

“Octavia, you know that I am but I’m really not in the mood for your antics. Besides Clarke is asleep on the couch.” Lexa said already irritated by her friends. Her anger from earlier bubbled up again when she saw Anya smirking at her from the kitchen. She would have to have a serious conversation with her friend but that had to wait when she heard feet shuffling towards her.

“No, she’s not.” A tired voice said from behind Lexa. Clarke had woken up from the commotion in the hallway only to find Lexa gone. In her drowsy state she had almost ran into a wall and stubbed her toe at least twice on different pieces of furniture.

“What are you guys doing here? How late is it?”

“The commander over here was supposed to bring beer because I didn’t have enough but when you both didn’t show we suspected that there was something going on. So what is going on?” Anya chimed in.

Before Clarke could answer Lexa jumped in. “I was having a bad day and Clarke wanted to cheer me up. She fell asleep on the couch and then you idiots showed up and woke her.”

“Okaaaay so you’re obviously in a bad mood. What’s wrong?” Anya inquired when she realized how tense her best friend really was.

“Nothing, everything is fine, just dandy!” Lexa snapped.

“Lex, calm down.” Clarke whispered when she patted her back in a soothing pattern.

“Do you want us to leave? Because we could totally go.” Raven asked, for once the voice of reason in the group.

“Yes”

“No” Clarke and Lexa said simultaneously.

“Stay. You guys get comfy in the living room while Lex and I go grab the beer. There’s a bottle of Tequila somewhere in the kitchen. I’m sure Raven will be able to sniff it out.” The blonde said with a smile on her face whilst pushing Lexa towards the door. “See you in five!” and with that she left her apartment.

“Please play nice?” Clarke asked Lexa when she took her hand into her own. “They mean well”

“I know, I’m just overwhelmed. It’s been a few emotionally draining days and just need to rest before I can deal with everything.”

“And we’ll talk some more once we’re alone again, if you want to. You don’t have to go to the office tomorrow, right?”

Lexa shook her head. “Then we have all day tomorrow to talk and for…other things.”

“I look forward to it.”

“Me too. Now let’s go get the beer before Raven blows something up.” Clarke kissed her briefly before stepping into the elevator.

 

* * *

 

Their little get together ended a few hours later when they all fell asleep in Clarke’s living room, except for Raven who decided that drinking most of the Tequila on her own would be a good idea which ultimately lead to her puking and sleeping on the bathroom floor.

All in all, they had a great time together even after the rocky start.

As always Lexa was the first to wake up, choosing to stay next to Clarke for a bit longer and cuddle instead of cleaning. She loved to watch her girlfriend sleep. Girlfriend, it sounded so surreal even in her head. How her eyes would move behind closed eyelids, the way she would smack her lips together when her mouth got too dry or how her arms always wrapped around Lexa’s torso holding her tight.

It was a sight Lexa wanted to wake up to every day.

She felt more than heard Clarke grumble a ‘Good morning’ into her neck before she repositioned herself.

“Good morning, babe” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear before pressing a kiss on top of her head.

Luckily Lexa had learned from her past mistakes and didn’t drink more than three beers so that she wouldn’t wake up with a hangover. Clarke had about just as much. Their friends on the other hand had more than enough. Raven’s groans could be heard through the bathroom door while Anya and Octavia snored lightly on the couch opposite the only Lexa and Clarke where lying on.

“You should probably check on Raven, you’re a doctor after all.” Lexa said after a while.

“You just don’t want to deal with the puke.”

“It’s your fault. If you hadn’t told her about the bottle of Tequila she wouldn’t be attached to your toilette.” The blonde lifted her head from where it was resting on Lexa’s shoulder to look at her stunned.

“My fault? You were the reason they showed up here in the first place. So you go and deal with Raven and her puke.”

“Please?” She knew that Clarke would relent eventually.

“Ugh, fine I’ll go! But you have to clean up and wake those to!” Clarke demanded, knowing that Lexa would have done it anyway. Disentangling herself from her girlfriend she made her way towards the bathroom. Afraid what will await her inside.

She didn’t knock, Raven would be too hungover to care anyway and they had seen each other in much worse situations. When she opened the door she saw Raven retching over the toilette, barley able to sit up. Her shirt was full of vomit and drool, her brown hair barely contained in a really messy ponytail. All in all, she looked like a complete wreck.

“Come on Rae. You need to get up” Clarke’s first order of business was to get Raven out of her clothes and into the shower. Then she would help her clean herself and get clothed. When that was done she would help her brush her teeth because quite frankly Raven’s breath stank.

Easier said than done. Her friend didn’t do anything to help her, complaining the whole time. It took her almost an hour to get Raven even remotely presentable.

When they entered the living room all their friends were up and about, all three nursing a hot coffee. “Please tell me that there’s more coffee” Clarke said, her mood improving immediately at the prospect of coffee.

“In the kitchen” Lexa answered.

“I could kiss you right now” The brunette blushed a bit. Yesterday, before their friends showed up, they decided that it would be better not to let their friends know just yet. Lexa knew that Clarke would have made the comment no matter the status of their relationship but she blushed at the thought that if they were alone that Clarke could do it.

“You’re cute when you’re blushing.”

Lexa only got redder. She could feel the heat spreading from her cheeks to her ears.

“Ugh. Would you please stop? I can’t stand your little display of affection so early in the morning.” Anya complained.

“First of all it’s one in the afternoon. Secondly, where were you when I took care of Raven just now? Why do I have to take care of your girlfriend and lastly it’s my apartment. I can do whatever the fuck I want.” The comment had made her snap. She was annoyed at her friends, tired and she had a headache. All she wanted to do was go to bed and never get out of it again.

“Jeez! Calm down, I’m sorry”

“Whatever” Clarke said before she turned around to get her and Raven’s coffee, water bottles and two painkillers.

Once she had everything she needed she headed back to her friends.

“Take these and drink the whole bottle of water before drinking the coffee. The headache should be gone in half an hour.” She said to Raven who still hasn’t said anything before taking a seat next to Lexa.

They sat in silence for a while before Clarke’s stomach growled. Lexa raised an eyebrow at the loud sound and smirked.

“You hungry, Clarke?”

“A little. You?”

Lexa shook her head a no.

“I’ll make you something anyway. Anyone else want something to eat?”

When all of her friends raised their hands she made her way into the kitchen to make some wraps. She was followed by Lexa who wanted to keep her company. Clarke gathered all the needed ingredients on the kitchen counter and started to wash the vegetables when Lexa grabbed her hands to do it herself.

“I might not be as good a chef as you are but I can handle iceberg lettuce, peppers and tomatoes.”

“Thank you” Clarke smiled briefly before cutting the chicken into strips and putting it into the pan.

They worked together like a well-oiled machine. When Clarke needed the salad Lexa was ready to hand it to her, when she needed the peppers cut Lexa was already at it and so on.

In no time their breakfast was prepared and ready to be served. They brought the plates to their friends in the living room and started to eat. Even though, Lexa hadn’t been hungry she devoured the wrap in no time. They all did.

Clarke had learned to cook from her father when she was still a child, he had taught her everything she knew. Cooking was her way of remembering her father. She tried to do it as often as possible given her buy schedule.

“Clarke, you’re a goddess in the kitchen.” Raven spoke for the first time that morning.

“Yeah, you should’ve been a chef” Octavia chimed in. Mouth still full with the last bite of food.

“Thank you, Clarke” Anya said silently, unsure how to behave after her scolding earlier. It was so unlike the usually sunshiny girl to react so harshly to her teasing.

“You’re welcome. And I’m sorry for snapping at you. I know you didn’t mean anything by it.”

Clarke smiled at all her friends after she leaned back on the couch. “Since we made the food it’s your turn to clean up.”

“Yes, your highness.” They all said in unison as if rehearsed.

 

While the other girls were busy in the kitchen Lexa and Clarke relaxed on the sofa. Lexa playing with the blonde’s fingers, occasionally pressing kisses to her fingertips, her nose, her forehead, and her cheeks until she kissed her on the lips.

Although, their friends were just in the other they kissed some more. Until their kisses grew more passionate and hands started to wander. Lexa’s thigh was pressed between Clarke’s legs, whereas Clarke busied her hands massaging the brunette’s erection. Soon that wasn’t enough for them and Clarke opened Lexa’s jeans to slip her hand inside to grip her dick.

Lexa had to bite into her hand to stop herself from moaning out loud. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, her breathing labored.

“You’re so big, Lexa” Clarke said when she wrapped her hand around Lexa and started to stroke. The movement eliciting another moan from the brunette. This time she wasn’t able to hold back, the noise echoing through the room. “Shhh, you have to be silent or they’ll know”

“Everything alright in there?” Octavia shouted from the kitchen.

“All good!” Clarke yelled back before continuing to stroke Lexa.

Usually the brunette was rather quiet during sex but Clarke did things to her that made her want to scream. The way she gripped her member tightly but not too tightly, using the drops of pre cum as lubrication. It had her writhing on the couch.

The stroking continued, they pace getting harder and faster. Lexa was about to moan again when Clarke pressed their lips together, effectively swallowing the noise. Clarke broke the kiss when she pulled Lexa’s pants down to free her straining dick.

“You’re beautiful” the blonde said while looking at Lexa’s crotch.

Clarke quickly made her way down the brunette’s stomach, leaving kisses here and there until she arrived at her destination. Not able to wait any longer she kissed the head and put it in her mouth.

Lexa’s hips bucked at the feeling of her girlfriend’s mouth around her. Internally she was screaming her lungs out at the wet, hot sensation. It took a lot of self-control not to grip Clarke’s head and push her down any further.

Not wanting to be interrupted again Clarke started to bob her head up and down Lexa’s length while using her hand to stroke her. She herself was positively dripping, almost on the edge just from seeing the brunette’s pleasure.

“Don’t stop, I’m close” Lexa breathed above Clarke, clinging to her last shred of control. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take before dying from too much pleasure, if that even is a real cause of death. But boy, what a glorious way to go.

Clarke hummed against the head in her mouth, the vibrations compelling her to move her hips. The warm mouth wrapped around most of her shaft. Suddenly, the blonde sucked hard, her teeth lightly grazing Lexa’s sensitive dick.

It was enough to push her over the edge. If someone had asked her she would have sworn that she saw stars and heard a chorus of angels when she came. Her cum shot up Clarke’s throat gathering there until the blonde swallowed. When she was done she felt the warm muscle on herself again, licking it clean of any evidence of her orgasm.

“You’re amazing, Clarke.” Lexa wheezed out once she had tucked her dick back inside her pants. “Like seriously, the best girlfriend ever.”

“You’ll pay me back later, I’m sure.” Clarke said after she was settled atop her girlfriend’s body again.

Lexa couldn’t keep the smirk off her face as she replied, “Oh, I intend to pay you back, more than once. And I’ll make sure your neighbors will know.”

“Easy tiger. We still have to get rid of them.”

They both lay there for a minute before Lexa had an idea. “You trust me right?”

“Of course I do.” she said it with such conviction and without hesitation it warmed her heart. “Why, what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to get rid of them for the time being.” To say that Clarke was suspicious was an understatement. Lexa’s eyes had this gleam in her eyes that she got when she was about to get what she wanted. It was the same look she had when she won or settled a case.

Clarke could only watch when Lexa stood up and walked into the kitchen. From the sounds she could tell that her friends were still cleaning, obviously not the most effective cleaners because the only things they had to do were wash the things they used this morning. Which were a pan, four plates, a knife and a cutting board.

Her kitchen would probably look worse than before after her friends were done.

“Hey guys, we were wondering if you could go?” Lexa said sweetly, too sweetly because Lexa just wasn’t the sweet kinda girl.

“What you trying to get rid of us?” That was Raven. It was followed by Octavia, “Yeah, what are you going to do anyways?”

The voices sounded farther away now, she guessed that they were now near the hallway leading to the door. Curious about what was going on she made her way towards the front door, staying out of sight.

There they were. Lexa pushing her friends gently but insistently out of the apartment. As soon as they were out the door she smiled a wicked grin. “I’m sorry but we can hang later but right now I have to bang my hot girlfriend until she’s hoarse from screaming my name. Also, I was the one who lost your favorite screwdriver. Byeee”

With that she slammed the door shut and turned to Clarke. They didn’t hear the loud banging on the door, nor did they hear the shocked cries of ‘You’re kidding right?! Right?’ and ‘Since when?’. Even Raven’s outraged scream of ‘you did what?!’ went ignored.

No, Clarke and Lexa didn’t notice any of these things, they only had eyes for each other as Clarke slowly walked over. Once she stood in front of Lexa she jumped up and wrapped her legs behind her back. She could feel the bulge between Lexa’s get harder with every step Lexa took to the bedroom.

Soon they arrived at the foot of the bed and Lexa threw Clarke in the middle of it, the blonde giggling the whole time.

“I hope you slept well because you won’t be getting any in the near future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter ready but I doesn't have any smut in it. If you want to see what happenes during their sex marathon just comment and I'll add a few scences or even a whole chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of the Clexa sexathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested a chapter full of smut/ the sexathon. Sorry for the late update.. (depending on were you are )  
> To be totally honest I haven't written that much smut but I tried so be nice.   
> If someone is not interested in this chapter you can skip it because there's absolutely no plot in this chapter whatsoever. 
> 
> With that being said enjoy.

“I hope you slept well because you won’t be getting any in the near future.”

Lexa didn’t pounce her like Clarke expected. Instead she slowly crawled towards Clarke, their eyes never breaking the hungry stare. When she was directly above Clarke Lexa leaned down, gently cupping her face with her right hand before she kissed her softly. Their lips moved against each other, reveling in the feeling of soft, pliant flesh touching.

Soon enough Clarke opened her lips, giving Lexa’s tongue to enter. She willingly obliged, pushing her tongue in Clarke’s mouth to explore. The blonde tasted of their recent breakfast, of Lexa’s cum and of something that was uniquely Clarke.

Clarke moaned into the kiss when it Lexa was a little more insistent. She could feel the warmth pooling in her lower stomach. The wetness gathering between her thighs, ruining her thong. It was torturous that the only part of her body that touched Lexa’s was her mouth. However talented she was with it.

It seemed like Lexa didn’t plan on moving on to more exciting places any time soon so Clarke decided to take things into her own hands. She slowly raised her hand until it made contact with Lexa’s shoulder, moving down her back from there until she reached the skin just above the prominent hip bone where the shirt had ridden up.

Clarke sneaked her hand between the fabric and the soft skin, moving up again until she reached the clasp of Lexa’s bra, opening it without any difficulty. She immediately sought out Lexa’s breast giving the right one a rough squeeze.

At the same time Lexa started to move her knee up towards Clarke’s center. When it lightly met its intended target she was rewarded with a moan from the blonde underneath her. Lexa knew that Clarke would need more friction soon but for now it would do.

“Take you shirt off, I want to see you.” Lexa shuddered when Clarke’s warm breath hit the shell of her ear.

Sitting up briefly to discard the useless pieces of clothing she took a moment to look at Clarke and the way she looked at her. Lexa wanted to cherish this moment, she wanted to remember the way Clarke looked at her forever. She wanted to remember how her skin felt against her own, how she would scream her name when Lexa made her come. Lexa was absolutely mesmerized by the beautiful creature in front of her.

“You’re incredible, Clarke.” It was cute how quickly Clarke’s cheeks reddened at the compliment.

Done staring for a moment Lexa started to tug at Clarke’s clothing, wanting to get it out of the way while still relatively clear in the head. Once she was done with the shirt and the trousers she took another moment to admire Clarke.

“Take a picture, it will last longer.” And even though it was a joke Lexa looked around for her cell, wanting to capture this moment until Clarke grabbed her hand and lay it onto her stomach.

“I was kidding.”

Lexa could only nod while looking at her hand caressing Clarke’s body. It seemed like she was in some kind of trance and the only thing on her mind was Clarke’s pleasure. Her hands moved towards full breasts clad in a red bra with white polka dots. Then she was kneading them and the noise Clarke made was amazing.

Next she started pressing open mouthed kisses on the soft skin, making her way up to beckoning breasts. Lexa opened the bra, fortunately for her it opened in the front, and immediately latched onto a breast. Her tongue twirled against an already erect nipple, sucking at it and biting it gently. She moved to the other breast to shower it in just as much affection.

Once she was done with Clarke’s beautiful boobs she moved back south again. Now that Clarke was free of her pants Lexa could actually see the darker spot on her thong and she knew that Clarke must have been dripping wet by now, ready to be taken.

To her amazement Clarke seemed to be into Lexa taking her time exploring now that she was naked. She arched into her touches but never pushed Lexa to where she needed her most, content with being worshipped.

Lexa’s hand skimmed the edge of the thong, letting a finger dip underneath it before quickly pulling back. “I’m going to worship like you deserve to be, Clarke.” She settled on the bed so that her face was directly in front of Clarke’s center. Her two index fingers hooked around the thin fabric and pulled it down to her ankles where Clarke kicked them off.

The sight before her took Lexa’s breath away, glistening folds surrounded by trimmed golden hairs. She blew against Clarke’s core and saw the goose bumps rise.

“Lexa” whined from above.

“Patience”

Lexa moved her fingertip through the wetness in front of her, coating her finger completely. She looked up at Clarke before she moved it towards the tight ring of muscles and slowly pushed it inside. The walls around the finger were clenching around it, beckoning her to move it so Lexa did just that.

The feeling of Lexa inside of her was indescribable but it wasn’t enough, she needed to feel more of Lexa. As if able to read her mind Lexa leaned forward and licked through her fold, purposely neglecting the small bundle of nerves. The finger moved in and out of her with ease while Lexa’s tongue had finally latched onto her clit, flicking at it with every thrust of her finger.

Their angle wasn’t very effective so Lexa pulled Clarke’s legs up and threw them over her shoulder which gave her much better access to Clarke’s pussy.

“I need you inside of me” Clarke begged and it turned Lexa on immensely. To have this goddess naked and squirming under her touch, and not for the first time since their make out session started Lexa felt a familiar tug in her pants. She knew that she would need to do something about that soon but for now Clarke’s pleasure was more important.

Lexa leaned down again, this time burying her face between Clarke’s legs and starting to lick circles around her clit, occasionally sucking at it.

Clarke’s responses were amazing, with every completed circle she pressed her thighs tighter around Lexa’s head and every time Lexa sucked she let out a ow moan and arched her back off the bed so only her shoulder blades were touching the soft mattress.

It didn’t take Lexa long to get Clarke to the brink and as soon as she felt Clarke’s wall tighten around her still pumping finger she added another two, so now she was thrusting in and out of her at a slow but deeply penetrating pace.

With one perfectly timed suck at her clit and a curl of the fingers inside her Clarke came crashing down hard. She was pretty sure she screamed Lexa’s name out loud when felt the numbness in her toes spreading through her whole body until she was completely spent. Her legs were still tightly pressed against Lexa’s head who heard a pop once they relaxed.

The memory of this day would surely be etched into their minds for a good while.

“God, you’re amazing.” Clarke whispered once she was able to speak again. She didn’t think she’s ever come quite like this before. The way Lexa treated her body was mind-blowing, just like the brunette herself who was still lapping up the las remnants of her orgasm, avoiding the over sensitive bud of nerves for the time being.

“No, you are amazing, Clarke” Lexa said once her head rested against Clarke’s belly and her legs were laying on the bed again.

“Let me take care of you now. You must be hurting being restrained like this.” It was true, she was aching to be out of the confines of her jeans but she had been able to ignore her hard on while making Clarke come but now that Clarke was done and had mentioned it the sensation returned and it really did start to hurt, just like Clarke had said.

There was nothing for her to do except nod her consent before Clarke flipped them so that she was straddling Lexa. The huge tent told her exactly how aroused Lexa was, which was pretty fucking much.

Lexa hissed when Clarke slowly took of her pants and boxers at the same time, her erection immediately bouncing free and slapping against her toned stomach.

“How is it possible that I’m still impressed every time I how massive you are?” Clarke asked with astonishment.

It was the third time now in a short span of time that she saw Lexa’s pride and the brunette really should be proud because as far as Clarke was concerned it was beautiful , if a penis could be called beautiful.

“Lex, I want you to do something for me” Clarke said while rubbing herself on the underside of Lexa’s dick, lubricating it with the residual wetness from her previous orgasm.

“Whatever you want, Clarke.” Lexa answered even though she had a hard time concentrating with the way Clarke started to ride her. If she wouldn’t tell what she wanted Lexa to do soon, Lexa would start rutting into Clarke like an animal in heat and she wasn’t sure Clarke would want that.

Turns out it was exactly what Clarke wanted. “I want you to fuck my brains out.” Lexa was sure her heart had stopped beating for a moment.

“What?” She had to ask to make sure Clarke meant what she said, there was no turning back once she started.

“I want you to fuck me real hard, Lex”

That was all Lexa needed to shove Clarke off of her so that Clarke was lying on her back. She pressed their lips together roughly, their mouths parting simultaneously. One of them moaned into the kiss, maybe both they couldn’t say for sure. Lexa broke the kiss soon after, flipping Clarke onto her stomach and pulling her hips up so that they were in front of her own.

“Grab the headboard and don’t let go Clarke. If it gets too much just tell me to stop and I will.”

Clarke did as she was told, it was unusual for her to follow orders without questioning them first but Lexa’s commanding voice didn’t leave any room for questions.

Lexa gave her boobs a good squeeze before they slid down her sides until they rested comfortably on her hips.

Clarke could feel Lexa’s dick between her butt cheeks, sliding between her wet folds when Lexa started to move their hips to lubricate the erection once more. Once they were both slick enough Lexa took her cock into her hand and positioned it at Clarke’s entrance.

In one swift thrust she buried herself completely in Clarke. They both yelled out their pleasure. Clarke at the feeling of being filled so deeply and Lexa at the feeling of Clarke clenching so tightly around her.

Lexa waited until Clarke had adjusted to her length, waited until the hand wrapped around the headboard weren’t as white anymore.

“God, you’re so tight, are you trying to kill me?” As if answering her Clarke’s inner walls tightened once again, making Lexa curse under her breath. After the next squeeze she couldn’t hold back anymore and pulled out of Clarke until only the head was inside.

“Do it, baby” Clarke encouraged, not that Lexa needed any encouragement.

Lexa shut her eyes and pulled Clarke’s hips towards her, while her own moved forward to meet Clarke halfway. Her balls slapped against Clarke’s back side, making Lexa moan once more. The feeling was intense, Lexa was stretching her almost painfully.

Lexa continued the pace, relentlessly burying her cock inside Clarke, hitting that spongy spot at her front wall with every thrust. She could feel Clarke clenching around her harder and more frequently, a sign of her fast approaching orgasm.

To help the blonde get there faster she slid one hand between Clarke’s legs to her engorged clit and pinched it between her fingers. Clarke screamed at the contact, biting her lip to stop any more noises to escape from her mouth.

“Harder Lexa!” Lexa wasn’t sure how much harder she could thrust inside of her without either hurting Clarke or coming herself but she clenched her teeth and started to fuck Clarke even harder. With the support of her finger rubbing fast circles around Clarke’s clit; Clarke came within minutes after the change of pace.

Clarke’s second orgasm hit her like a fucking tsunami, taking all sense of herself and her surroundings once it retreated, leaving her behind almost numb were it not for Lexa still pumping in and out of her. If Lexa continued to stimulate her clit and penetrate her so deeply she would come again, and this time she wasn’t sure if she could remain conscious.

“Please” she whimpered, she didn’t know exactly what she was pleading for but it made sense in her current state of mind. Then she felt Lexa’s cock twitch inside of her and knew that Lexa was close to release. She moaned loudly every time Lexa bottomed out inside of her once she realized how it spurred her on.

When Lexa came she stiffened and slowed the pace, warm spurts of come shot inside of Clarke and catapulted her into another orgasm. She limply fell onto the bed, unable to hold herself upright anymore, with Lexa following shortly after.

They had worked up a nice sheen of sweat and their chests were heaving form the exertion so they just lay there until they had calmed down a bit.

“I don’t even know what to say.” Clarke said after a good five minutes. There were so many things she wanted to say but she didn’t know how to choose so instead she got out of bed. “I’m going to get water, you want some?” She looked down on Lexa while she said it.

The brunette was still breathing heavily but she looked relaxed and had a dopey smile on her face. When it didn’t seem like Lexa would answer her Clarke just left for the kitchen to get the water for them both.

Before Clarke could reach up for the bottles sitting on top of her fridge she felt Lexa grabbing around her, so that their bodies were pressed together, to grab for the drinks. The touching was, of course, totally accidental on Lexa’s part and had absolutely nothing to do with their naked bodies, especially Clarke’s firm ass pressed against her front.

Once Lexa actually grabbed the bottles and distanced herself from Clarke a bit she handed her a bottle. Clarke downed the bottle, dehydrated form their bedroom activities.

“Thank you” Clarke said was she was finished.

“You don’t need to thank me, Clarke” she replied with a slight frown. Clarke smirked because Lexa obviously wasn’t talking about the same thing as she was. “Hate to break it to you but I didn’t mean the sex.”

Lexa blushed when she realized that Clarke was talking about the water. It was beyond Clarke why she blushed at her cute, if not arrogant mistake while they were standing buck naked in her kitchen.

“You gonna drink that or are you stalling because you’re not ready for another round yet?”

“I’m going to show you just how ready I am.” Lexa said before she lifted a grinning Clarke and sat her on the kitchen island behind her. With a few stroked Lexa readied herself while her other hand was between Clarke’s legs, working her fingers through wet folds.

“I love how wet you are for me.” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear when she pushed the head of her cock inside Clarke. “More” was all Clarke said in response and Lexa gladly obliged.

She buried herself as deeply as she could, making sure to brush that sweet spot inside Clarke. Lexa knew she had hit her target when blunt fingernails clawed at her shoulder blades.

Lexa stayed still for a moment, taking her time to get used to the feeling of Clarke around her again but Clarke was impatient so she moved back on the island, consequently off Lexa’s dick as well and forcefully back on to Lexa’s dick.

There was a time and place to be gentle, and then there was a time to be rough and now it was definitely time for the latter. Lexa pulled Clarke’s legs around her waist and started rutting into her fast, she knew that Clarke liked it rougher.

When their lips connected the blonde bit into her bottom lip and drew some blood so Lexa returned the favor so both were left with bleeding lips once they pulled back. Clarke couldn’t help but moan at the sight of Lexa staring at her with such lust while fucking her so good.

Meanwhile, Lexa could feel the pressure building insider her dick, the way it started to twitch and swell inside of warm walls, so she doubled her effort to make Clarke come first. Her competitive streak roaring its head.

Clarke of course was well aware of Lexa’s approaching orgasm and started to suck and bite at her neck while also squeezing her inner muscles tightly.

In the end Lexa came only seconds before Clarke did. But when she came the blonde scratched her short nails down Lexa’s back, leaving angry read claw marks once her orgasm washed over her. “Ahhh” the brunette exclaimed at the sting she felt at her back. “Sorry” Clarke muttered in the crook of her neck.

A few deep breaths later the fluttering around her cock had subsided and Lexa pulled out of Clarke, eliciting another moan from Clarke.

“I’m not sure I can come again in the next few hours” Lexa said not in the least bit ashamed after the mind blowing orgasms she just had. She was spent before but now she wasn’t so sure how she was even still awake.

“Wanna bet?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up yesterday but things happened so here it is.   
> Sorry if there are any inconsistencies because of the sexathon.

When they were finished in the kitchen they moved to the bathroom to take a shower, which naturally ended with them fucking in the shower, afterwards they moved through just about every other room. Clarke and Lexa had defaced pretty much every flat surface of the apartment, nothing was safe. It would take them some time to look at the fridge again without flushing.

During their adventure the blonde found out that Lexa wasn’t always as submissive as she had been when they first fucked. What they had done could mostly only be described as fucking because while they did have feelings for each other they were driven by pure animalistic lust. There was one time at the beginning when they had taken the time to explore each other’s bodies, finding ticklish or especially sensitive spots that would make the other scream.

All in all, one could say that they had a productive day with too many orgasm to count.

They were lying between the couch and the coffee table with Lexa still breathing heavily from their last round, Clarke’s head resting on her shoulder. She was wondering how things would go on from there, now that they had fucked each other’s brains out and told their friends. They were both extremely busy people. Clarke being a doctor with long shifts at the hospital with very few days off that weren’t spent sleeping and Lexa being a partner at an exclusive law firm, also an extreme workaholic.

How would they manage? She opened her mouth to voice her concerns instead only a loud sigh came out which prompted Clarke to look up at her. “What is it?”

“Nothing, just thinking.” She shrugged.

“Uh huh, sure you are. I can practically feel the worry seeping out of you. Stop worrying, everything will be just fine.” Lexa wasn’t even surprised that Clarke knew exactly what was going on. “I’ll get us somethings to drink. I can’t remember the last time we drank something.”

Clarke lifted her body off of Lexa’s but not before pulling a blanket from the couch to wrap around her naked body. Not able to resist her beautifully naked girlfriend Lexa gave her a quick slap on the ass which made her yelp out in surprise and a little pain.

“God, I’m sore. Why did you do that to me?” Clarke groaned loudly. She had thought she’d been sore the other day, obviously she was wrong. Very wrong.

“If I remember correctly you were begging me to do _it_ to you. Also, I’m certain you enjoyed it, I can still feel the marks on my back sting. Are you sure you aren’t a werewolf or something? I swear you drew blood.” Lexa rubbed the place between her shoulder blades to soothe the sting a bit.

When Clarke returned with two bottles of water in her hands she let herself fall down onto the couch. Lexa stayed where she was, too tired to move another muscle.

“You coming up?” the blonde said from above, the smile audible in her voice.

“No, I can’t move.”

“I thought you go to the gym regularly.”

Lexa lifted her upper body but not without loud groans. “What are you saying, Clarke?”

Clarke lifted her hand to pat her cheek, “Nothing. It’s just kind of ironic that you go to the gym all the time and aren’t able to move while I’m just sore but don’t do any kind of exercise. Well, no traditional exercises.” Lexa could only grumble. As if to prove Clarke wrong she got up and plopped down next to her.

“That’s not fair. My part is more strenuous than yours.”

“Excuse me?” she exclaimed surprised and a little insulted. In her opinion neither of them did more work than the other.

“Oh come on! You just lay there while I do all the work.”

“Lexa, if you say one more word I swear I won’t have sex with you for months to come.” That shut her up because they both knew that Clarke didn’t do empty threats. Most of the times she wouldn’t be so kind to give her girlfriend a warning but she felt generous.

“Sorry Clarke” Lexa said silently.

“Next time use your brain before you answer and not your dick. Now come closer, I want to rest my head on your shoulder.”

The brunette obliged without any protest because she was too tired to argue and because she wanted to have sex with Clarke in the near future.

“Do you have work tomorrow?”

“No, but my mom’s coming over before her shift.” She liked having her mom over for brunch, it reminded her of the time before her dad had died. They used to do it even when Clarke was in college. “You should stay and eat with us.”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude. It’s your thing.” She mumbled into Clarke’s hair. Lexa’s eyes were starting to droop despite her best efforts to stay awake.

Everything was silent and Clarke thought about what her girlfriend had said. She was right, it was a thing between her mother and her but she had never felt comfortable enough with any of her past dates to invite but Lexa was different. Lexa was one of her best friends, she already knew her mother and she wouldn’t just kick her out the morning after their sex marathon.

“You wouldn’t be, I’m sure mom would be fine with you being there. She actually really likes you which is more than I can say for any of my past boyfriend or girlfriends.”

“Only if you’re sure, if not you can still kick me out before she comes.”

There was no response. Clarke was already fast asleep against her shoulder. Even though, Lexa was more than ready to sleep herself, she knew she had to wake Clarke again to get her to bed. Normally she would have just carried her but her whole body felt like overcooked noodles.

“Babe, get up. I can’t carry you.”

“Mhhm” Clarke mumbled.

“Clarke, you can’t sleep on the couch again.” It was always hard to wake Clarke up and tonight was obviously no different. If not even harder.

Despite her brain telling her that it wouldn’t be a good idea to lift Clarke and her muscles practically screaming at her not to do it, Lexa did it anyway. Her muscles were burning from the effort and she was sure that she would regret it in the morning but she’d rather have sore muscles in the morning than Clarke having a stiff neck.

The short walk into the bedroom felt like a marathon, every single step agony. If it had been anyone else than Clarke she would have left them on the couch but Clarke was different. Clarke was always the most reasonable of her friends, making sure that everybody was alright and happy, not once thinking about herself.

That’s why Lexa had made it a mission early in her friendship to take care of Clarke, no matter what.

She could see the bed from where she was standing, resting for a moment before continuing the excruciating walk. When Lexa looked down she saw Clarke smaking her lips together, not knowing what was happening while she slept peacefully in Lexa’s arms.

Finally Lexa had arrived her destination, her arms were shaking like crazy and she nearly let Clarke fall down onto the bed. Not that it would have made a difference, Clarke wouldn’t have woken up. Luckily the only thing Clarke was wearing was the blanket she had wrapped around herself earlier, so she didn’t have to take off any clothes.

Lexa let herself fall down next to the sleeping blonde and swiped some sweat off her forehead. All she wanted do to was, sleep for at least 24 hours and then have some more sex with Clarke but she knew that they couldn’t do that. Abby would probably come around 11.30 and before that they have to clean the kitchen. They hadn’t bothered to clean up after and Raven, Anya and Octavia didn’t get any real cleaning done, not that she was surprised. Lexa’s mental to do list was getting longer by the second so she just set an alarm for ten which should get them enough time to prepare.

It would also give them enough time to get some much needed rest, the clock only read ten pm and twelve hours of sleep should do just fine.

With that in mind Lexa pulled Clarke into her and peacefully fell asleep.

 

 

Clarke opened her eyes when it was barely light out. She could feel Lexa lying behind her, their bodies pressed tightly against each other. Taking a deep breath in the only thing Clarke could smell was Lexa. That woodsy scent that lingered on the brunette’s skin always made her feel comfortable and safe.

Now that Clarke was awake she knew she couldn’t go back to sleep again but she didn’t know what to do and Clarke easily got bored. Usually she would just draw when she was bored but her sketchbook was on the coffee table and Clarke didn’t want to get up, also she didn’t want to wake Lexa next to her.

When she thought about the previous night she realized that she couldn’t remember getting into the bed. The last things she remembers was asking Lexa to stay for the brunch with her mother. Nothing after that. Lexa had probably carried her to bed. Turning around slowly to look at Lexa, Clarke saw that for once, Lexa seemed to sleep calmly.

The first time they fell asleep together Clarke had been woken up by Lexa thrashing and crying out next to her. Clarke didn’t know what do to so she reflexively shook Lexa until she woke up. As soon as Lexa was awake she jumped up and sprinted into the bathroom. The sobs could be heard through the whole apartment.

Clarke was happy that the nightmares weren’t as bad anymore and that Lexa usually talked to her about them. As far as she knew she was the only one Lexa talked to regarding her nightmares and she couldn’t help but feel special because of it. The brunette was a very private and reserved person and to have her open up was an incredibly rare thing.

Not able to lay there any longer. Clarke slowly lifted Lexa’s arm to slip out underneath. It wasn’t as hard as she’d expected but she probably looked ridiculous getting out of the bed. They both had slept naked so when she looked at Lexa she could see her in her full glory.

Her hair was a beautiful mess of brown curls, for once not in a ponytail to conceal the purple bruise on her slender neck. Lexa’s stomach was toned but not too toned to look gross, everything on her was toned, her arms, her thighs, her calves, just everything. And of course there was Lexa’s dick.

Clarke had slept with enough people to know that not many people were equipped like Lexa. It was something that has never been a problem between the two of them, Lexa had been upfront about it as soon as they had planned their first sleep over with the girls. She didn’t want to make them feel uncomfortable but to Lexa’s obvious surprise, and relief, they hadn’t even blinked at her admission.

Raven, Clarke and Octavia were all pretty used to having members of the LGBTQIA+ community in their inner circle. After all, Clarke herself was bisexual, Raven has had relationships with whomever she wanted regardless of sex or sexuality, only Octavia labeled herself as straight but said that she would gladly try to sleep with a woman if the opportunity arose. Of course Lexa didn’t need to tell Anya because they have known each other for ages.

At the memory of the night all those months ago Clarke had to smile. Their friendship was still so fresh and Lexa so unsure around them. It was a stark contrast to their interactions now.

Clarke had been staring so long and was so deep in thought that she couldn’t remember why she got up in the first place but when the first sunrays shone directly onto Lexa she remembered again. She silently made her way into the living room, ignoring the scattered cushions and blankets, the disarranged couch and armchair.

Quickly grabbing the well-worn book she made her way back to the goddess laying in her bed.

Before she settled down against the pole of her four-poster bed to draw Clarke pulled on some sweats and a shirt that were on the ground and didn’t smell too worn. Then she began to draw.

Clarke hadn’t noticed but soon enough the sun was high in the sky and Lexa awake and watching her.

“How long have you been awake?” Lexa’s voice was raspy when she spoke after a while.

Startled Clarke looked up. She had been sitting there longer than she thought, Clarke could feel it in her back when she put the leather covered book on the floor. “To be honest, I didn’t check.”

“Of course you didn’t.”

“You were too pretty not to draw. I would have drawn you if it was four in the morning.”

“Of course you would have. Come here” Lexa beckoned with her finger.

Clarke crawled on all fours toward Lexa on the other side of the bed. “What now?”

“I wish you a proper good morning but you’ll have to come down because I can’t move my arms.”

“Why can’t you move your arms? “ Clarke asked before she leaned down, concern obvious on her face.

“Well, you see, there was this beautiful blonde asleep next to me and I just had to have her in my bed, naked. So I carried her.”

“Mhh, I see. But this isn’t your bed.” Clarke leaned down a little further with every word she said until her lips were only a hairsbreadth away.

“Technically not, but I don’t care if it’s her bed or my bed, as long as she is next to me.”

“Naked?”

“Preferably but clothed will do just fine.”

Not being able to take it any longer, Lexa surged up to connect their lips. It was a sweet kiss, nothing too passionate but still conveying their desire to be as close to the other as possible. Their nose touched for a short moment before they simultaneously pulled back.

“Thank you, for carrying me back here.” Clarke gave Lexa a brief peck before lying down next to her.

“Sure thing, princess.”

“How are your arms?”

“A little sore but otherwise fine.” To prove that she was fine Lexa pulled Clarke on top of her. “See? Totally fine.”

“If you say so.”

“Why aren’t you naked?” Lexa asked out of nowhere.

“I thought you didn’t have a problem with me not being naked.” She smirked.

“I also said that I would prefer it if you were. Why aren’t you?”

Clarke seemed to ponder for a moment before answering. “Well, there was this incident yesterday with my girlfriend and she told me that she did all the work when we’re having sex and that’s simply not true. So there’s that but mainly it’s because I was cold and my girlfriend hogged the duvet.”

“Sounds like a terrible girlfriend, you should dump her.” Lexa said with the most serious expression she could muster.

“Nah, she’s pretty sweet most of the time.”

They lay there in silence until Lexa’s alarm rang at ten. Sometimes they would kiss or gently caress each other’s skin. That part was mostly Clarke because Lexa was still naked while she was clothed. The clothes wouldn’t have hindered her that much but her arms really were fucking sore so instead Lexa enjoyed the feeling of her girlfriend’s gentle touches on her skin.

“I don’t want to get up yet.” Lexa whined into Clarke’s neck.

“And you call me princess?” Clarke wondered out loud, “you can stay here while I shower but after that I’m afraid you’ll have to get up.”

“What if I want to shower with you?”

“You could come with me but no funny business.”

“Why not? It would be so much more fun.” Lexa whined again.

“Babe, I can only speak for myself but I’m not sure I can do it again, right now. Aren’t you exhausted?” She knew the answer to that because Lexa hadn’t ripped off her clothes or pinned her to the bed yet. Instead Lexa hadn’t done anything more than to kiss her and touch her ass briefly. She hadn’t even grabbed her boobs and Clarke had just learned the day before how much Lexa loved her boobs.

“Maybe you’re right.” The brunette answered dejectedly. “This is so weird. The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen is lying on my chest and I don’t even have a boner.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Ms. Woods.”

“Truth must be told, Clarke. And I am a very truthful person.”

“Seriously, though. Don’t feel too bad about it. If I didn’t know any better, which I do, I’d say you broke me down there.” Clarke said with a placating smile, because she didn’t fault Lexa one bit for not being able to perform.

“Are you saying that to make me feel better or to make me feel worse?”

“Oh, definitely better. I haven’t been fucked that good and thoroughly in… I don’t think I’ve ever been fucked that good.” Lexa was speechless, she had been told that she was good in bed but that was more than a compliment to her. For Lexa their compatibility in bed, or wherever they decided to do it, just proved what they felt for each other.

Before she could open her mouth to say something Clarke said, “Before you say anything stupid, like last night, I’ll just go ahead and take a quick shower.”

True to her word Clarke reemerged ten minutes later, the sweat and other bodily fluids washed off her skin. She felt refreshed and ready for the day, even though the ache between her legs remained. It wasn’t very comfortable but she loved how it reminded her of yesterday.

“What do you think I should wear?” Clarke asked with her head already inside of her closest.

“Wear whatever you’re comfortable in. It’s your mother not the president of the United States.”

“Thank you so very much, Lex. Seriously, what do I wear? It feels like it should be something appropriate for the occasion but not too formal.”

“And what occasion would that be?” Lexa was genuinely confused, as far as she knew today was just another day. Maybe she had missed something like Abby’s birthday, but surely Clarke would have told her in advance of their brunch.

“Introducing my girlfriend to my mother, of course.”

She didn’t know what to say, again. Clarke seemed to enjoy to leave her speechless.

“I mean you already know her but that’s as my friend and today would be the perfect opportunity with you already here. And I know we said to keep this to ourselves but you already told Raven, Anya and Octavia and if those three know, than Bell, Lincoln, Monty, Jasper know as well. So basically everyone but my mom.” Clarke finished her rant, suddenly a little bit afraid.

Lexa seemed to sense her fear and rose to stand beside Clarke in front of the closet. “Calm down, everything is fine. I don’t think anyone will have a problem with us being together and even if they do have a problem, our relationship is none of their business.”

“Okay.” Her smile wasn’t very convincing but at least Clarke tried.

“Now just choose a pair of jeans and a shirt or button up and everything will be fine. I’m going to shower.”

After Lexa’s shower they started to clean the apartment. There was more to clean that the imagined and by the time they finally finished it was already 11.25 which left them with barely enough time to start with the food.

As always Clarke did most of the actual cooking while Lexa either observed or handed her different utensils she needed. Within 10 minutes they, Clarke, had whipped up an omelet for them each, some strips of cooked bacon and avocado toast.

The only thing that was missing was Abby. It wasn’t unusual for her to be late, a trait Clarke seemed to have picked up from her. Just like her mother the blonde was late almost every time they met. Half an hour later there was still no sign of Abby, Clarke had tried to reach her through texts and had even called once or twice but they never heard from her.

They were about to start to eat when there was a knock on the front door. “I’ll get it. You can get the omelets out of the oven and place them on the plates.”

“Will do, your Highness.” Lexa bowed exaggerated and gave Clarke a quick slap on the ass. Which earned her a playful glare.

Clarke opened the door and was greeted by her mother, who looked like she’d run a marathon. “I’m so sorry I’m late. I had to deal with something at home and suddenly it was 11.30 and I was still at home and you know how I am outside of the OR.”

Ushering her mother inside Clarke smiled, “It will always be a mystery how someone can be as meticulous as you are yet so confused. Before you ask, I invited Lexa. She’s in the kitchen right now.”

For a moment Abby seemed surprised but that was soon replaced with a knowing smirk. “Then let’s not keep her waiting.”

“Good morning, Lexa. How are you?” Abby asked when they entered the kitchen. The food was already on the plates, there were glasses of orange juice next to the plates.

“It looks and smells delicious, Clarke. I’m glad one of us can cook.” Abby knew that Lexa was much like her pretty hopeless in the kitchen. On one occasion the older woman had managed to almost set fire to their house while trying to make some toast. After that she had been banned to make anything that involved heat.

“Let’s sit so we can eat. I’m starving.” Much to Lexa’s embarrassment her stomach decided that it would be appropriate to growl loudly.

“Yeah, let’s, before Rexa over there starts to eat us instead of the food.”

“Clarke! I told you that in confidence.”

“What, can you blame me? That growl could have been used as a sound effect for Jurassic World. It’s not my fault you were this nerdy preschooler with an unhealthy obsession with dinosaurs and told me about it.”

“Girls, how about we just eat something instead of bickering like two five-year-olds?”

“Yes, Abby.”

They sat down and enjoyed their meals, conversations flowing smoothly until Clarke couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Mom, Lexa’s here for a reason.”

“Okay…”

“You know, we’ve….we just...Lexa and I… we are…” Maybe it was a little more difficult than Clarke had expected. She wished that Lexa would jump in and inform her mother of their changed relationship status but obviously wouldn’t happen.

“Clarke, honey. It’s okay, I know that you are dating.”

Lexa and Clarke breathed out a sigh of relief. “But how do you know?” Lexa asked suspiciously.

“Call it motherly intuition.” Clarke however wasn’t buying it. Her mother never had anything even close to motherly intuition. It has always been Jake who knew what was going on with Clarke just by taking a look at her.

“Bullshit. Someone told you. I’m guessing it was Raven” She shot her mother a look, challenging her to keep the charade up. Abby relented easily.

“Okay, it was Raven. She called me after I woke up and told me. That girl is a handful, I’m telling you. Anyway, she told me about you two and then she ranted for a good half an hour how she’d lost a bet to Bellamy.”

Lexa couldn’t help it but be amused by the whole situation. It all sounded very Raven, from calling Abby to betting on their love life with Bell.

“She also told me how you told them and I must say, I’m very disappointed in you, Lexa. I though you would treat my daughter with the respect she deserves.”

If she could have seen herself Lexa was sure that she would have made an excellent impersonation of a tomato. She would kill Raven the next time she saw her and Anya right along with her. Why did they make it their life’s mission to embarrass her?

“I’m kidding but I never want to hear anything about your sex life again. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Lexa answered sheepishly. Now it was Clarke’s turn to be amused, the way her girlfriend squirmed under her mother’s gaze was so unlike the usually stoic lawyer.

“And should you ever hurt her, I’ll just remind you that I’m a surgeon.”

As fun as it was, Clarke couldn’t just stand by and watch while her mother threatened her girlfriend. “Mom, I think that’s enough.”

“Just trying to protect you, honey.”

“I don’t need you protection, but thank you. So now that that is settled we can go back to the more important things in life, food.”

“How nice of you, Clarke.” Clarke just shrugged and took a bite of her toast.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little dark I guess so Keep that in mind.
> 
> So now that I have to go to school again I’ll try to post every Monday and Thursday. This chapter was supposed to be a bit longer but I didn’t have enough time so this will have to do. Thursday’s chapter will feature most of the rest of their night with the delinquents.

 

It has been a few weeks since their brunch with Abby and Lexa and Clarke had settled into a nice little routine. Thursday night stayed their nights except that they now ended with hot sex, they still tried to squeeze in at least two lunch dates a week and of course they met with the clique whenever they could. I didn’t always go as planned but they were both extremely busy with their jobs and they understood when the other had to cancel last minute. It sucked but they understood nonetheless.

When they told their friend they hadn’t been surprised. Aside from the fact that Raven, Anya and Octavia had told just about everyone they knew, Lexa and Clarke hadn’t been exactly subtle when they were just friends. And because no one had been surprised they were teased endlessly about how long it took them to realize that they had feelings for each other.

They hadn’t told anyone what really happened that Thursday night so they let their friends believe that they had just fallen into bed and slept together.

Today is Saturday which meant that Clarke hadn’t seen Lexa since Thursday night, which was cut short because a colleague of the blonde has asked her to take his morning shift the following day and she hadn’t been able to say no.

The fact that she had to go to bed earlier meant that Lexa had told her that there would be no sex because once they started they wouldn’t stop for hours to come, pun intended. It also meant that Clarke was horny, very horny and had been for days.

She couldn’t wait for the end of her shift, to go home and wait for Lexa to have some great sex. Lexa had texted her earlier to ask if she should come over and help with ‘preparations’ for their friends night after her shift.

End of her shift was at six pm and her friends usually came around nine. That left them with circa two and a half hours to ‘prepare’. Clarke could work with that.

What she forgot to consider in her careful planning was the fact that it was Saturday and that meant the ER was full of injured or ill people.

Just two hours before the end of her shift Clarke stood in the ER doing some long over-due paper work. She looked up when she saw something in her peripheral. It was a man around her age, clutching his hands to his chest. When she saw the blood pouring out between his fingers, she ran towards him.

“Maya, I need a stretcher and someone page Dr. Griffin!” Clarke shouted, she would probably need her mother’s help.

Her heart was beating furiously in her chest, pumping out adrenaline with every beat. She welcomed the rush, it helped her focus on the problem at hand. In that case the man that was now lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

“Sir, can you hear me?” she asked him. His eyes were open but in Clarke’s experience that didn’t have to mean much. He didn’t answer her but she could see his chest fall and rise, at least his heart was still beating. What worried her was that she could hear fluid in his lungs when she put the stethoscope to his chest.

“We are going to take you to the OR.” Clarke said to him in the hopes that maybe he was able to hear her and just wasn’t able to respond. Maya and a few nurses had arrived with the stretcher and together they lifted him up.

They made their way to the OR as fast as possible, time was of the essence because there wasn’t much they could do outside of the operating room to stop the bleeding. It took them no more than three minutes to arrive in front of OR 4, her mother and a few scrub nurses were already inside and greeted Maya and co who transported the patient. Clarke was already scrubbing in.

“Dr. Vie, go ahead and scrub in. You’re going to assist me and Dr. Griffin.” Abby said, calm despite the fact that her hands were cutting a man’s chest open. “Of course, Dr. Griffin.”

Maya entered the scrub room when Clarke was done. “Don’t be nervous. You got this.” Clarke told her friend because she knew how nerve wrecking assisting could be. She left her friend to go join her mother to hopefully safe the man’s life.

 

* * *

 

Three and a half hours later they were still operating on the John Doe, he had crashed twice already but they had been able to bring him back both times. Clarke was glad she had requested her mother because the man’s aorta had been nicked by the bullet and he would have bled out if Abby hadn’t been waiting for them in the OR.

Clarke and Abby were talking about her and Lexa’s relationship when a scrub nurse interrupted them. “Dr. Griffin, your pager.”

Since both Griffins were in the room they looked at her expectantly. She cleared her throat in embarrassment. “Ahm. Junior.” Clarke had to laugh because even though she was almost thirty people still called her junior. She’s been junior since her internship and after years she was used to it.

“What’s it say, Becky?”

“A Lexa Woods wants to know if she’s been stood up.” Clarke could feel the heat in her cheeks rising, she had totally forgotten about Lexa. Her mother chuckled at her embarrassment.

“Did you really forget her?”

“What, like you’ve never stood anybody up because you were in surgery.” That shut her mother up because they knew that she had. Abby gathered her thoughts before answering. “Well, I just think it’s weird that you forgot about it considering that you’ve been gushing about her for at least an hour.”

“Mom!” Clarke was all too aware of all the people around them. She couldn’t believe her mother was doing this to her in front of all their colleagues.

“What? It’s not like they haven’t noticed.” The chorus of muffled chuckles confirmed her mother’s statement.

“Dr. Griffin, do you want me to answer?” Becky asked after a while.

“Don’t answer, we’ll hopefully will be done here soon enough.” Clarke said optimistically.

Turns out she said it too early because the next minute John Doe is crashing again and this time there’s nothing they can do for him and the patient died at 7:43 pm.

“You all did great, let’s get back to work and see if we can save someone else.” Abby said when she discarded her bloody gloves. “You did too, Clarke.” She added and clapped her daughter on the back.

“Thanks, Mom”

 

* * *

 

As soon as Clarke was done she made her way to the changing room and called Lexa. It was always to lose a patient and talking to the brunette usually made her feel a little better. She pressed call and waited for Lexa to pick up.

“Hey, where are you, are you alright?” Lexa asked as soon as she answered.

“Yeah, sorry that I made you wait. Had to rush into surgery unexpectedly.”

“Did the patient make it?”

“He didn’t.” Clarke sighed into the phone and leaned her head against her locker. All she wanted to do was to lie down on her couch and cuddle with Lexa.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I can pick you up if you want me to.”

“I’m fine. I took the car.” The line was silent for a while and Clarke didn’t know what to do because she couldn’t tell what Lexa was feeling over the phone.

“How about you go to my place and I’ll join you there. I just have to change out of my scrubs and I’ll be on my way. You still have the spare key, right?”

“Yeah, I do. I’m sorry about your patient”

“Nothing you could do about it, but I appreciate it. Have to go now. Bye Lex.”

“Bye” Lexa mumbled silently.

Something was going on with Lexa and Clarke had the feeling it was because she had stood her up. Now she felt bad, not only because she hadn’t been able to safe John Doe but because somehow she had hurt Lexa. Clarke decided she would ask her once she got home, after all, communication was key to a good relationship.

 

When she arrived at home it was nearly 8.30 which meant she had only half an hour before her friends arrived. It also meant no sex, not that she was in the right mood anyway. Clarke found Lexa in the kitchen with two glasses of red wine on the island. She was looking at her laptop with a furrowed brow and Clarke really wanted to kiss the frown away. She made her way towards the brunette and hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry for earlier" Clarke whispered against her neck. Lexa turned her head to Clarke and looked at her from behind glasses. "It's okay, we still have tomorrow"

Clarke hummed in agreement, she was so incredibly tired and wanted to sleep more than anything right now but she knew that she couldn't cancel on her friends again. They'd complained about her absence lately. There had to be some kind of energy drink in the fridge to get her through the night.

"How was your day?" Clarke asked because listening was easier than talking right now in her state.

"It was okay, the usual"

"Something is bothering you though" They were still in the same position with Clarke's front pressed against Lexa's back and Clarke's head resting in the crook of her neck.

Lexa was thinking how she could tell Clarke about what happened without troubling her unnecessarily. She clenched and unclenched her jaw a couple of times before speaking.

"I had a nightmare last night and I can't get the images out of my head."

"Okay, why didn't you call me after you woke up? You know that I don't mind." Clarke lifted her head to look Lexa in the eyes and get a feeling for her emotions. Now that she looked her in the eyes she could see the bags under her haunted eyes that Lexa had tried to hide with makeup. She probably hadn't slept after her dream and was just as tired as Clarke was.

"I didn't want to wake you, you get so little rest already."

“Lex we’ve been over this a million times. You can call me whenever you want, especially if you aren’t feeling well. Even if you can’t or don’t want to talk about it. Do you want to talk about it? We still have a little time before the others get here.” She pressed a lingering kiss on Lexa’s cheek. Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“I was back with **him** and he was screaming at me because…I don’t even know what I did but he was screaming and I was so terrified. My ribs were still blue from the last time he was angry and I thought he would hit me again.”

The silence when Lexa paused to get her breathing under control was deafening. It took her a minute but she continued shortly after.

“When he didn’t I thought that maybe I was safe this time, that maybe he wouldn’t do it again but then he did and he screamed even more when I cried out in pain. I’m not sure if that part was a memory or just a dream but the next thing I know he’s gone and you’re kneeling in front of me, taking care of me. You weren’t a child like I was, you looked just like you do now and I felt so safe in your presence.”

Lexa turned around to face Clarke, tears were gathering in her eyes but she wasn’t afraid to let them fall, not when Clarke looked at her this reassuringly.

“Your touch seemed to heal me instantly and I swear there was a golden halo around you. I know it sounds ridiculous but that’s what I saw. Anyway, he came back and when he saw you helping me he grabbed his pocket knife and slit your throat. Right in front of me.”

Lexa could still feel Clarke’s warm blood hitting her face and it was probably the worst thing she’s ever felt. Nothing could ever compare to that sensation. She knew the tears were streaming down her face by now, just like they did when she woke up in the middle of the night. Lexa did her best to wipe them away.

“I know it was just a stupid dream but Jesus Christ it felt so real, Clarke.”

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m right here and so are you, we’re both fine and no one is going to hurt us, especially not him.” Clarke cradled her head in her hands and made eye contact with Lexa. “You don’t have to be afraid, you’re safe with me.” She said it with the utmost conviction because she meant every single word and hoped that the brunette would believe her.

“I trust you.”

“I know how hard that is for you.” Lexa gave a barely there nod and licked her lips. It was hard for her to talk about her past, even if it was with Clarke who knew most of it anyway.

“Enough emotions for now. Let’s got prepare everything before **they** get here. After all it’s what I came here for in the first place.” Lexa said when she tried to wriggle out of Clarke’s hold on her, which resulted in her almost falling. Luckily she was already in Clarke’s arms and didn’t fall.

“So **that** is why you came here?” the blonde teased because they both knew that it was a lie. Her hands were pressed against Lexa’s stomach, her left hand making its way south.

“The **only** reason.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand into her own to move it to her crotch. She didn’t know exactly when but sometime after their emotionally draining talk she’d become aroused. Seemed like the blonde only had to touch her and she was semi hard.

“That’s what I thought.” Clarke said when she felt the slight bulge between Lexa’s legs. She quickly pulled her hand away and slapped the brunette’s butt, making her yelp out in surprise. “But, the others are here now, so none of that.”

It was true, Lexa could hear Raven and Monty in the hallway singing some pop song she didn’t know and in that moment she knew that it would be a fun night.


End file.
